


Favorite spots

by siberianchan



Series: Nest building [1]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Basically they are moving into a new place and not much plot, Gen, mentioned Victuuri - Freeform, mostly for the cutesiess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-04
Updated: 2017-01-04
Packaged: 2018-09-14 18:13:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9197576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/siberianchan/pseuds/siberianchan
Summary: Checking out a new place is fun. Making yourself at home there even more so.Or - yet another bit of domesticity, because the fandom isn't yet overflowing with it.





	

The apartment is a lot bigger than Viktor's former, already spacious bachelor's den, which is fitting, Yuri thinks, considering the fact that the number of residents has more or less doubled. Spanning two levels of one of the most beautiful houses of St. Petersburg it comes with a balcony that offers the most breathtaking view of the Neva.

Viktor and katsudon, of course, are proud as only two sickeningly happy soon-to-be newlyweds can be. "No better place to enjoy the White Nights", Viktor purrs, wrapping an arm around Katsudon, making Yuri gag, "especially since Yuuri hasn't seen them yet."

Katsudon's eyes had actually shone with excitement at this. "You can't imagine how I am looking forward to this." Blergh, they are disgusting.

The new digs, however, are most decidedly not. Spacious. Living room, kitchen, a study, spacious enough for two desks and shelves and a paper screen to grant each of them precious isolation for when they have to work on choreographies. Awesome bathroom with an awesome shower and an even more awesome bathtub (can't hold up against an onsen, admittedly, but for a bathtub, it's all kinds of awesome, big and deep and ooooh.) A bedroom Yuri so far has taken only a cursory glance into (bedroom of these two. Urgh) and on the second level there are some more rooms, Viktor has already declared guest bedrooms.

Yuri decides to leave the two idiots to their smooching and cooing and being disgusting on the balcony, looking over the city.

First room is nice and stuff. Looks over the city, is small-ish and long.

Yuri takes a look around, shrugs and leaves it.

The second is ok-ish too. Window goes to the same direction.

Yeah, they make good guest rooms, with some beds and closets added to it.

Third room.

Not bigger, but the window looks towards the Neva, same view as from the balcony.

And it does have the tilted ceiling that comes from being directly under the roof. The other two rooms are missing that.

He opens the window and catches a glimpse of the two idiots. "Oi, when ya gonna go furniture shopping?" So far the apartment only holds Viktor's already existing furniture, nothing that would point to Katsudon's existence in this place. Also, Viktor's taste sucked. Minimalist and shit and – yeah. Sucked. Sucked balls.

Also, they had no furnishings for their so-called guest rooms – did they expect Mila to sleep on the floor? Ha! HA!

Katsudon turns in Viktor's arms, ever longer growing hair fluttering in a breeze. "We actually were planning a trip tomorrow, after practice. All three of us free."

Yuri doesn't ask why they planned for him to come along at all. With these two, it's always better not to know too much.

 

In the end, they almost empty the local IKEA store (at least Yuri thinks they do), what with three beds, mattresses, five closets (different models, Yuri insists on at least one not being white and kitschy and Brusali. Black is it because black is rad and will make some stickers with a leo pattern pop like tarts. Viktor and Katsudon decide they need some new closets as well, so there is that as well. Along with their disgusting cutesiness), some cabinets and a new couch.

The couch is Yuri's idea because Viktor's old one is too small even for him alone, let alone him and Katsudon, so yes, new couch.

Also with this, he can call dibs on the old one. It is small and minimalist (and Yuri will definitely clean and disinfect it from any residue stains the morons have left with their proclivities). But it's comfortable and rad.

He carries and pushes and pulls the old couch upstairs and into the cool room himself the day the new furniture arrives.

He knows Viktor and Katsudon are amused about it or whatever weird emotion causes them to smile and nod and hand him a glass of lemonade when he's done.

Nobody comments on it and for some reason, Yuri is very grateful for that.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> This little thing will be part of a series of domestic, mostly non-dramatic one-shots. Often from Yuroshkas perspective, but I might mix up things a little.


End file.
